Unseen Flames
by Yushia
Summary: The tale of a young 11 year old pokemon trainer on her journet thru the pokemon gold world.Please R/R


Unseen Flames  
A trainer Story by YushiA  
------  
"Ugg.." Nayru cried as she got up. Glancing at the clock, she saw it was 10:47-10:47?!? "Oh great! I'm late for school!" She quickly threw on some clothes, and rushed downstairs. Her mom stood in the stairway, looking confusedly at her 11-year-old daughter's behavior.   
"Good morning!" her mother smiled as Nayru rushed past." Whoa! What's the rush, Naynay? It's Saturday!" she exclaimed. "Where are you going?"  
"I'm going to scho- Saturday? Oh, I remember!" Nayru said, and blushed. Great, she thought, she rushed out of bed for no reason...her mother gave her a smirk.  
"Luckily you finally woke up. Professor Elm wants to see you. He said he needed you to run a errand." Her mother said. "Oh, and you're pokegear is back from the repair shop! Do you remember how to use it?" Nayru sighed. Her mother was a very nice woman, but she sometimes treated her like a baby.  
"Oh course, mom. You put in the phone numbers here-"she pointed to a little square."-The phone is this box, and the time is here. You put in cards in the top to get more stuff on it. I KNOW, I've read the Manuel, like, 7 times already." Nayru cried, exasperatedly. "Can I go now?"  
"Oh, sure! Just be back in time for lunch!" Her mother said, and waved towards the door. "Now, don't get in trouble on the way there!"  
"Mom, it's next door."  
===  
"Ah! Hello, Nayru!" Elm said when she walked in." Nice of you to come by on suck short notice. I have an errand for you to run. I have a friend near Cherrygrove City. His name is Mr. Pokemon. He goes on and on about new discoveries he's made, and how great they are. He keeps phoning me about one, though. He recons this one is real. Can you go check on it?" Nayru nodded.  
"Of course I'll do it, Prof.!" Nayru said. Elm smiled at her.  
"On the way, there are dangerous Pokemon. I advise you to take one of these Pokemon we've just brought in. All 3 are rare. Go on, chose one!" Elm added "-oh, each is in it's first stage. They'll evolve. "  
Nayru eyed the 3 balls carefully. She closed her eyes, and grabbed one. She opened it. It was blue with a wave on it.  
"Ah! So do you want Totodile, the water Pokemon?" Elm asked her. Nayru nodded. Elm signed back, and went on typing in his computer.  
Nayru looked at the ball. Wow, she thought. I have my own Pokemon! ...For now, at least. She opened it up, and a little blue creature appeared. It had little claws, scales, and huge, adoring eyes. It opened its mouth to speak, and Nayru noticed many sharp teeth. The Totodile cried out its name, then waddled over and hugged Nayru.  
"Oh! How cute!" Nayru exclaimed. She picked up the totodile, and looking into it's eyes, she stated "I'll call you Zora." The totodile responded "oDiLE!" Smiling, Nayru headed towards the exit. On the way, Elm's assistant ran in front of her, and held out a small purple spray bottle filled with liquid of the same color.  
"Oh, you're going out, lil' sis?" Her brother teased. "Here, take this potion for your journey. Also, don't get yourself killed out there-I don't want to have to pick up your body remains." He laughed at his own joke. Nayru sweatdropped, and muttered something about immaturity.  
"Eh...thanks." Nayru said, and pushed open the door to New Bark Town. She wandered over to the river, and let out Zora. Zora jumped into the water, and began to swim around. Nayru looked down at her reflection. She has long, deep rich blue hair, and purple eyes. She had on a black headband and a black top that said "I am princess me hear me roar!" with a pink lion on it, black shorts, and her Nike shoes. She also had her flower shaped necklace on. In the locket was a picture of her dad.  
Nayru had never really known her father-he had left her when she was only 3. She remembered he had dark blue hair, and gray eyes. He would pick her up, and she would laugh, and he would, too....  
She shook her head, and said to her Totodile "C'mon! We have a job to do!" Zora looked at her, and ran after her as she headed towards Cherrygrove.  
A/N: So, how was that? PLEASE REVIEW! ^^ Also, this is a manuscript of my own game I'm playing on Pokemon gold. I changed some stuff, because it wouldn't make sense for everyone to act the same to Gold as they would to Nayru, eh? And yes, I got the name Nayru from Zelda. Anyways, Pokemon, Elm, Cherrygrove City, and New Bark Town are all copyright Nintendo, Gamefreak, and Creatures inc. Nayru, Zora, and bouncing blue ocean waves are copyright yours truly.  



End file.
